1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suture anchor installation system and, more particularly, to a suture anchor installation system comprising a suture anchor insertion tool engaging a two-piece suture anchor having a suture and needle assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During surgery, it is often necessary to attach muscle tissue or prosthetic implants to bone. Suture anchors are used in the art to facilitate such attachment by securing a suture to bone. Generally, an anchor is implanted into a hole pre-drilled into a bone mass. A suture engaged by the suture anchor extends from the bone and is used to stitch the muscle tissue or prosthetic device to the bone. Suture anchors find particular use in joint reconstruction surgery, especially during attachment of ligaments or tendons to bones in the knee, shoulder, and elbow.
Several systems have been proposed in the art to aid the surgeon in implanting a suture anchor into a bone. One such system, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,417 to Cerier et al., comprises a driver having a handle and elongated shaft. An anchor snap fits on the end of the shaft over an anti-rotation pin which mates with slots in the anchor. A suture engaged in the anchor has its ends affixed to posts extending from the driver handle. The Cerier et al. system suffers from the disadvantage that the driver does not accommodate sutures having preattached needles. Thus, use of this system requires threading the suture into a needle, a time-consuming procedure for the surgeon.
Another suture anchor installation system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,550 to Li. The Li system comprises a suture anchor having a normally curved barb capable of being elastically deformed to a substantially straight configuration. The suture anchor engages a suture having a pair of surgical needles attached to its ends. The installation tool is adapted to receive the surgical needles an a pair of grooves formed in the tool's outer surface. The tool additionally provides a member for selectively covering and uncovering the needles received in the grooves.
The Li suture anchor installation system uses shape-memory alloys to fabricate the suture anchors. Such materials are not bioabsorbable. Additionally, the normally curved barb of the Li system protrudes from the installation tool during positioning of the anchor.
A need exists in the art for a suture anchor installation system composed of a suture anchor insertion tool engaging a suture anchor assembly. The suture anchor assembly should comprise a suture anchor which can be easily implanted yet remain firmly lodged within a pre-drilled hole in bone. At least one surgical needle should be preattached to a suture engaged by the suture anchor. Such a system would provide a site for securely attaching soft tissue or prosthetic devices to bone.